


Throw me a bone

by PropertyOfMAU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Dom Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lots of plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sensitive bones, Slight smut?, idk yet, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfMAU/pseuds/PropertyOfMAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just run, run away from your troubled life to a new adventure. You find yourself in a strange place. Where a tall sweet skeleton and his shorter and much more rough brother charm you into being their 'pet'. Its not so bad, as long as you don't go catching feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Ops, too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New hope..

You ran, you ran as fast as you could. They'd all regret it, wouldn't they? The people who never believed in you, constantly told you that you were useless.Not that it really mattered if they did regret it, you weren't going back. You ran up the path leading straight to the mountain, Mount Ebott. You knew all the legends, the horror stories about how no one that went to the mountain came back. But you didn't wanna ever go back, remember? You made your way into a small cave of some sort finding exactly what you had been looking for. A large hole, pitch black no sense of how deep. Now, there were two possible out comes. Death and well the other you'd have to find out for yourself. Granted you didn't break your fragile body. You weighed your chances, knowing that you're not the strongest person in the world. Short is a good work to describe you, short and the opposite of intimidating. Even if you managed to survive the fall could you survive all the 'things' the legends had spoke about? Whelp, no going back now. You just, took the leap. closing your eyes and trying not to scream. When you opened your eyes again you were in a patch of beautiful golden flowers, surprisingly soft. You would've stared at their beauty a moment longer if you hadn't of noticed the sharp pain in your left leg. You gripped it tight and let out a silent sob. After a moment of painful weeping you worked up the courage to stand. Walking around the darkness you saw a flower, you expected a hello but it simply dug its way back underground. You continued walking until you saw light. Bright beautiful paths could be seen, filling you with an odd sense of determination. You limped through the maze like hallways stopping to speak to every friendly and not so friendly creature. Some how an instinct of mercy washed over you, giving you a strong urge to spare even the meanest of monsters. You suddenly came to a house, charming and welcoming were words to describe it. You let yourself in seeing no sign of anyone inside. You look around a bit then came back to the front entrance. There was a stair case with a chain blocking the way. There was a note on the chain, it read "go ahead, I won't stop you". Puzzled, you stepped over the chain and walked down the dark steps. At the bottom, you saw different long hallways. You traveled down the last hallway and came upon a door. Slightly ajar, you looked at the door and felt a little sick to your stomach. You almost turned back but, you already promised you'd never do that. No, no this is where your journey begins.


	2. Pain is beauty..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were alone...

After hyping yourself up you step out of the door. The bite of cold catches you off guard. You look to ether side of you and see forest, dense forest at that. You walk up the long path, stepping over a small twig. Doing so sends another sharp pain up your leg, making you realize again that you're in fact very hurt. Sucking it up you limped up the path, hoping there was a doctor around here somewhere. You jumped slightly hearing the twig you so graciously stepped over, break. Someone was behind you. You froze, not wanting to look back. Foot steps grew closer, you felt a presence behind you. You heard a sigh, "Not again..." the deep yet soothing voice said. Your shoulders relaxed at the sound. You turned around to face, a skeleton? A very angry skeleton, you whimper at the sight of his cold stare. Colder than your surroundings. One of his eye sockets pitch black, the other had a glowing blue orb in it. Almost fire like, before you could finish that thought your body grew stiff. A glowing blue haze surrounded you. You were lifting slightly off the ground, you felt your left leg being twisted by some unseen force. "OW WHAT THE FUCK!?" you screamed, "P-Put me down dude, I-I just wanted to find a doctor. PLEASE!". You sobbed as pain filled your body. His eye twitched, you have no clue how but it did. "Why are you even here!?" he asked. You swallowed loudly and finally spoke "I uh, I don't really know. I just heard about this place, it honesty sounded better than home..." you trailed off slightly. He gave you a look of sympathy and loosened the grip on your leg. You sighed of relief, however he still hadn't let you go fully.  
Out of no where you felt the urge to start up a conversation, "M-My names y/n, whats yours...?". He smirked, "Now why would you wanna know that in a moment like this?" he asked. You were lowered to the ground, fast but gently. "I just do I guess..." you mumbled, not wanting to upset him again. "Sans, sans the skeleton. Nice ta meet cha y/n". You forced a smile, "C-Can I uh, go now?" you said abruptly. His expression went from cheery to pained very quickly. "Well now, I was plannin on just offin you right here ya know..?" Sans said, terrifying grin back on his face. You gulped and backed away slowly. "Im just kiddin kiddo, why don't cha come with me. I'll get ya all fixed up.." his statement sounded genuine. You walked beside him at a slow pace, he finally gave up on the whole walking thing and told you he had a shortcut. He grabs your arm and suddenly, you're in a small town. "Still got it" he mumbles a praise to himself. You walk through the town till you see a small cabin. The sight fills you with another strange burst of determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, this is my first fic. I really really hope you like it. ^~^


	3. 'Good girl'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can be a lil rough to be honest...

Sans gives you a questionable look, you see him counting down on his fingers with a grin on his face. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "SANS!!" The front door to the cabin busted open "YOU LAZYBONES WHY ARE YOUR SOCKS ON THE STAIRS!?!?!". A tall skeleton was screaming at the shorter one. Sans didn't seem phased at all though, the tall skeleton slowly looked at you. "HUMAN!? SANS IS THAT A HUMAN???" he asked, more like demanded actually. "Well brother, I think so" Sans said as he shrugged. "ANOTHER HUMAN?? SANS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING ANOTHER HUMAN HERE??". "Awe come on pap, the last one left ya kinda sad. Don't ya want a new pet?" Sans grinned at you. Shivers were sent down your spine, oh no no no. Pet!? Did he just say pet, this is bad you could feel it. "U-Uh pet? I-Im not pet material..." you were cut off by the tall skeleton. "NONSENSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TELL WHAT A GOOD PET IS. YOU LOOK LIKE A MAGNIFICENT PET INDEED!!!" Papyrus? Thats his name then. You felt a slight grip on your throat, you looked over to sans who was wearing a devilish grin as his hand was glowing slightly. He simply nodded, you coughed out an "O-Okay pet it is..." and the grip was suddenly gone. Papyrus dragged you inside, you let out a wimper as you hit your leg. "WOWIE HUMAN, ARE YOU HURT!?!?" you only nod as a response. Sans looks at you quickly then looks back at Papyrus, you suddenly feel a tingly sensation throughout your whole left leg. You sigh when you realize the pain is gone. "Nah bro, I think she's fine" he says out of no where. Papyrus just accepts that answer and pulls you to the couch. "WE DO NOT HAVE A PET BED AT THE MOMENT SO YOU WILL SLEEP HERE!" a pet bed!? What the fuck do they think I am. As if sensing your tension, Sans gestures for Papyrus to go somewhere for a moment. He does so without questioning. "Now, listen here. You're gonna make my lil bro happy okay?? You get your freedoms I guess...but you're our 'pet' at the moment got it!? I'm sure you wouldn't wanna see me angry" he grins at you before petting your head.  "good girl" he winks at you then calls for Papyrus, eyes still locked on yours. You examine him thoroughly. Short, wearing very causal clothes. A blue hoodie, white undershirt, and some gym shorts. On his feet are two pink fuzzy slippers, how intimidating. You hold back a giggle, his white pin prick eyes still burning holes through your soul. Papyrus runs back down stairs at his brothers call, "HOW ABOUT SPAGHETTI!?" he randomly says. "Whelp I've got some shopping to do for my pet here, you two have fun. I'm skipping dinner tonight sorry pap. Be back in a few" and like that he was gone. You could tell Papyrus wasn't too happy about that. He sighed and told you he'd cook tomorrow for sure. Before he sulked his way upstairs he also mentioned puzzle solving was on the agenda. You snuggled under the small blanket laying on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep without even meaning to. When you woke up next you could only see the white pin pricks in the dark. "S-Sans?" you yawned, no answer. He, it? Slowly got closer. Almost on top of you now, you could see it was in fact Sans. "Shh don't go sayin my name so loud you'll wake pap..." a sigh of relief left your body when you realized there was no threat. "W-Why were you just staring at me while I slept? creep..." you said this in a joking tone. "Ehhh you were in my spot...I wanted to watch tv with Pap but uh I guess he managed to fall asleep without a story tonight.." Sans spoke in a pained voice. He looked kinda, cute? Ahh no you're absolutely insane. He's a SKELETON, what could possibly cute about that!? You were snapped out of your thoughts when you were being lifted slightly off the sofa. Sans slid under your body and made himself comfortable. "H-Hey dude put me down I wanna sleeep." you whined. He didn't speak, you could see him grin as he dropped you on the rug. You fell with a loud thud, you just gave him a death stare. "What happened to being quiet bonehead!?" you smiled at your own joke. He looked at you, eye sockets now pitch black. "Just shut up, If ya wanna sleep then sleep I won't stop you." he patted the cushion next to him roughly. You curled up on the couch next to him, trying not to touch him much. Sleep stole you soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very very bad at writing how Sans speaks. I was up till like 5 in the morning writing these, So hope ya like them. <3


	4. Choke hold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft or hard? Which is better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN ROUGH SANS AND SWEET SANS.  
> H  
> E  
> L  
> P

You woke up to a light weight on top of you, and a loud bang in the kitchen. Although the bang was loud the small figure didn't even twitch. Of course, it was Sans. Laying on top of you, snoring lightly. You pushed up a bit, his eyes shot open. He pushed you down on the couch with a grin on his face of course. You let out a small squeal and blushed like a child. "GET OFF" You said in a firm but scared tone. You now noticed the two abnormally sharp teeth in his mouth. Fangs almost, chills crept up your spin. He only budged when he heard another bang in the kitchen, "damn it Pap" he cursed under his breath and let up his grip enough for you to wiggle away from him. "Papyrus?" he called "Spaghetti for breakfast huh bro?". Papyrus flew into the living room, sauce on his costume like outfit. "AHA YES BROTHER OF COURSE, WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE DID YOU WAKE BEFORE ME?" he literally screamed the words, your sleepy brain couldn't handle it. "Uh yeah, made sure not to wake y/n..." he looked at you and grinned again. "HUMAN AFTER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIX YOU BREAKFAST I MUST BE OFF TO SEE UNDYNE! DO NOT LET MY LAZY BROTHER BOTHER YOU WHILE I AM AWAY" you gulped, please no no not alone with Sans. Sans saw your pained expression and scoffed "what's so bad about ol Sansy?" he mumbled. You all ate your nearly tasteless spaghetti breakfast, then Papyrus was off. "BYE HUMAN! BYE BROTHER!" you smile at his cheery farewell. Sans gave you his usual grin "Hey uh, wanna get hammered??". You gave him a questioning look "Sans I barely trust you while you're sober..." he looked like he remembered something. "I forgot I bought you something yesterday..." he pulls out a pastel pink spiked collar with a loop for a leash. "Heh hell no dude, you can not put that around my neck!" you were cut off by another pain around you throat. "I didn't say you had a choice.." his cold stare making you let out a small whimper. You let him put the collar on you, you began to cry. Not wanting him to see you wiped the tears from your face and forced a smile. "How about I take you up on that..getting hammered thing..?" you suggested, his face lit up. "Awesome kiddo.." his grin made your smile genuine for the first time since you got down here.  
He got the beer out of a small fridge in his room, you tried to peek through to see in but he was suddenly in front of you. Pulling at the loop of your collar and Baring his sharp teeth. You gulped and backed away, sighing and snatching a beer from his boney hands. You see, you were a lightweight. If you looked up the definition for the word, your face would be plastered right next to it. So when Sans suggested a drinking contest and you agreed, you knew you were in for it. You guys drank and drank. He won of course, he looked much softer when drunk. Less rough around the edges, more caring. You had an urge to hug him, maybe it was just the beer talking though. You inched closer to him, you two were sitting on the floor with beer bottles scattered around you. The sight of you crawling towards him made him blush apparently. He shot up, "K-Kid what cha doin!?". "H-Hug?" you mumbled sleepily. You were kinda tired, but really wanted to stay up with Sans. "C'mon Sansy, just hug me..." he pulled you into an awkward bro hug. Patting your back and quickly letting go. "Whats wrong? You seem tense..." you say in a worried tone. He forces a smile and just looks around quickly. "P-Pretty girls shouldn't do that kinda stuff while drunk. Even just a hug..." he says nervously. Pretty? He's such a softy right now what is this? You sigh and just nod, you weren't gonna argue with this cute lil skeleton. Not right now at least. You dreaded him being his rough self again, but you kinda wanted it back at the same time. You shook off your odd thought and sat on the couch, pulling him next to you for a well needed nap.


	5. Bite me bone boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones unstable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but I write lots of chapters tbh. So I hope its okay. ALSO I just wanted to address the fact that Sans isn't his usual punny self you'd see in most fics. Well thats becuase he's pretty unstable at the moment. There will be back story about why later on, but eventually puns will be in the picture.

You woke up later that night, assuming Pap was alseep. You and sans were facing each other and laying on the sofa. You saw that his neck was exposed and without thinking you began to gently run your fingers over the bones. He twitched and a moan like whimper escaped from his lips, you pulled back quickly. Surprised that after a sound like that, that he was still fast asleep. You wondered why that happened but not wanting to explore any further. You noticed that his eyes were slightly open, that mother fucker. You blushed wondering if he was awake when he made the noise. You jumped up and noticed a grin creep across his face, you assumed he was holding it back. "You're too curious kiddo, don't try stuff if you aren't committed. Even if you meant it there would be consequences" he mumbled still half asleep. Your cheeks grew even more red, "Please shut the fuck up". He grabs the loop of your collar and pulls your face close to his "You've got a dirty mouth girly, cool it. You forget I bite..." he makes his sharp teeth obvious. You squirm trying to hide your fear and excitement. You just, hug him "I will repeat, please shut the fuck up. Softy..." you felt him tense under your touch. "W-Will you cut it out." he pushed you off. Only one eye socket lit up with that blue orb again. He was blushing, a light dust of blue over his cheek bones. How? You don't know, but it was hella cute that's for sure. His breathing hitched a bit, he looked like a wreck. "S-Sans?" he pinned you to the couch after you said his name. "Just quit being so fucking cute, you're getting yourself into some deep shit kiddo.." he said almost breathlessly. You grinned this time, "Someones all worked up". "SHUT IT" he looked the opposite of pleased at your statement. You fucked up, he pulled the loop of your collar up exposing your neck. He went to bite but before he could you heard foot steps come down the stairs. "SANS?" a sleepy Papyrus called while he walked down the steps. Sans jolted up and got in his normal position, shoulders lazy and hands in his pocket. His usual grin back on his face, leaving you panting and scared still in the same position on the couch. "Heya bro, why you awake?" he said avoiding eye contact with you. "I-I COULDN'T REALLY GET A GOODS NIGHT SLEEP WITHOUT A STORY. I CAME HOME TO YOU TWO LAZY BONES SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND JUST DECIDED TO RETIRE FOR THAT NIGHT!" he said in his usually cheery tone even though the choice words weren't very happy. "Wanna watch some tv Pap, I'm sure our lil pet would like that". "SURE THING BROTHER" he lit up, crashing on the couch next to you. Sans sat down as far away from you as possible, he clicked on the tv and you all just sat in silence watching whatever was on at the time.


	6. Let me in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll be his help...

As the brothers fell asleep you did alot of thinking, tomorrow you'd ask Pap to take you around town. You felt sick being inside all the time. You starred at a corner of the room until morning, strange sadness washing over you. When you woke up you cursed yourself for failing to stay awake. You look over to see Papyrus sitting watching tv. "Where's...Sans?" you asked sheepishly. "AH GOOD MORNING HUMAN! MY BROTHER ABRUPTLY RAN OUT TODAY STUTTERING ABOUT NEEDING TO GET SOME AIR. I'M AWFULLY WORRIED...I HOPE HE'S ALRIGHT" you smile at the fact he cares so much for his broken brother. "W-Will you take me into town today??" you asked out of no where. He gave you a strange look as if he was thinking. "AFTER THE LAST HUMAN INCIDENT YOU'D SURELY DIE AFTER TAKING A SINGLE STEP OUTSIDE HUMAN! UNDYNE BLAMES HUMANS FOR HER BEING KICKED OFF THE ROYAL GUARD!" you didn't question further, you guessed you'd have to devise a plan later on tonight that would help you well not get murdered. You just sat on the couch as Papyrus inched closer to you, you figured he's been 'bonely' lately. You laugh at your skelepun. "H-HUMAN WE NEVER GET TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER! YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH MY BROTHER, YELLING..." Your heart exploded when you saw his sad expression. "Awe Pap, I'll spend more time with you don't worry." you smile at him and a light orange blush creeps onto his face. "WOWIE HUMAN, THANK YOU! WE MAY BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!" you could tell Pap had a slight crush on you, but he was so innocent you're sure he had many crushes. You played puzzle games with your lil cinnamon bun of a skeleton until Sans busted through the door. Pap tensed up but kept a smile on his face. "Hey Sansy~" you said, hoping what happened the other night was behind you both. He looked at you and sighed, blush appearing on his face. "Fu--" he almost promptly told you to 'fuck off' but he noticed Papyrus sitting in front of you. "Heh, hey pet~" he mocked your teasing voice from earlier. You faked a smile, "Hard day?" you asked. "You betcha" he sighed and sat next to Pap on the floor. You just, wanted to wrap him up and hug him. But sadly he bites like a cornered dog, so you opted to go huggle up with Papyrus. His body tensed, you giggled and just told him you were in a hugy mood. Sans glared at his brother and you, "You trying somethin with my lil bro pet??" he asked in an irritated tone. "O-Of course not?" you said, trying not to hurt Paps feelings. "I just know you're prone to biting" it slipped out of your mouth and you instantly regretted it. Papyrus looked very confused, so you guessed you were worried for nothing. But it still sounded kinda, odd. Sans grinned at you, first time in awhile. You could see the jealousy still flickering in his...eyes? You'd ask him about the statements he'd made the night before when Papyrus falls asleep. You all played puzzle games for a few hours before Sans marched Pap upstairs for his bed time story. He came down stairs again and tensed up at the sight of you. "What did you mean?" you asked out of no where. "H-Hm?" he made a small sound that sounded like a question. "You basically confessed something last night. I don't know what exactly but I know it was something..." his pin pricks disappeared after your statement. "I don't know what you're talkin bout kiddo..." he grinned "What? Ya really think im into you!?" he said this while laughing. You felt your face grow hot and your eyes swell with tears. Ouch, just ouch. Were you that bad? He sounded disgusted at just the thought of it. Without thinking you ran for the door, tears slipping from your eyes. Right before you could grab the doorknob your body grew stiff. Not again, he sure does like playing with you like some kinda toy. "JUST LET ME GO!" you growl at him, remember intimidating just isn't you. His expression was pained, "C-C'mon kid calm down, no need to run out and get hurt..." you just starred at him while tears trickled down your face. "For fuck sakes you're so confusing! Are you a dick? Do you even want me here!? I'm not some toy Sans!" you tried not to scream even though you wanted to. "I-I know...you just don't understand kiddo.." he sighed still in complete control of your body. "Listen I'm no good, I gave up a long time ago. Never see the point in tryin anymore...." he lifts you up and drops you on the sofa, not letting you move though. "Just please don't get ya hopes up..." he says this and lets up his grip to go up to his room. You rush him, tackling him into a hug. "I'll be here awhile...l-let me in! Let me help." you could feel your shoulder grow wet from his tears. You both just sit on your knees on the floor, locked in an embrace. You comfort him as much as possible, he promises he'll give you reasons for his behavior. You are filled with determination once again, you'll ether be his help or get him help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna like idk make it where you go outside but I really don't know how to go about doing so... :~/


	7. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cute lil pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute fluffy stuff.

You had to admit you had a thing for him, he's keeping you from progressing. They both are, it's a rollercoaster you don't know if you wanna get off of. If these two were so charming you were sure everyone else would be too. You looked back on your plan from the beginning, technically you were doing what you had planned. Going on a new adventure and never going back, the thought of this being your permanent home made you tear up a bit. Sans was coming around, nicer when it counted. But still a little rough with you, but you assumed that he just liked seeing you squirm. Today was the day he said he'd explain everything, all you could do is wait patiently. So many thoughts ran through your mind, the brothers were all you had now and its way better than what you had before. Pap walked into the room, quietly for once. You almost didn't notice, but when you did you made sure to throw your short body onto his tall form for a hug. You were so giddy lately, he smiles at you. A slight blush creeping onto his face. His 'crush' was getting a lot worse, not that it was bad. You just didn't feel that way about him, you felt like you had to protect him from the big bad world. His brother on the other hand had you all kinds of confused, you'd hug him and his hands would go directly on your hips. However he'd never say he liked you, it was nerve wracking. But all you knew was you had it bad, and you hated yourself for it. You chatted with Papyrus for a bit waiting for Sans to wake up. Papyrus promised to introduce you to Undyne soon, sounded scary but Pap would have your back. Sans lazily walked out of his room yawning the whole time he slowly walked down the stairs. You grinned "Sansy~" you purred quietly so no one would hear. You wrapped him in a hug, boom right on your hips. Sly smile plastered on his face, you moved his hands so that they were around your neck. The only reason you were pried away from the skeleton was because of the blatant threat he made towards you if he didn't get coffee soon. You followed him into the kitchen where he gave you a strange look. "Ya really are turnin into my little pet huh? Following me everywhere..." you blushed, thankful his tone wasn't annoyed. "S-Sorry..." you mumbled as he sipped his coffee. You quietly asked him when he'd give you his whole back story, he responded with a "When Pap isn't around, kiddo." You continued to follow him around like a puppy, you didn't even give a shit anymore. If he found out you had a thing for him, he'd probably just pat your head and politely tell you it'll never happen. While you were in la la land he grabbed the loop of your collar with one of his boney fingers and pulled you out of earshot. "You okay? You seem more than happy today..." you starred at him blankly. "I like you?" you said plainly. His eye sockets were pitch black now "D-Damn it everythin gotta be difficult..." he grinned widely at you. You kissed his cheek softly, he pulled away a bit. "Kid, slow down. I'm not worth this giddy crush mess." you just smile at him. "I think you are..." you say, he sighs. "Fine, Im pretty fond of ya too. But don't expect much okay pet?" you nodded. You've never been so excited, you grinned and hugged him. Nuzzling your face into his 'neck'. He groaned quietly "Don't go doin that." he twitched and you noticed the singular blue orb again. You grinned and traced the outline of each bone. He flinched "You wanna have a bad time, babydoll?". He sounded serious but you just giggled, you'd tease him like that a lil more later. You skipped into the living room, plopping on the sofa and Paps lap. Another blush crept on his face, such a cutie. Sans gave you a look and lifted you up slightly, Papyrus of course didn't notice. He moved you as far away from Pap as possible without you falling off the couch. With that he let you go and wedged his way in between you and Papyrus. Seeing the jealous look on his face made you giggle, today was a good day. You all watched tv until lil Papyrus was getting sleepy, Sans escorted him upstairs for a story about a kingdom and a brave Knight that protected it. When Sans came down stairs you were ready and waiting. "Grab some popcorn kiddo, this'll take a while..."


	8. Blood lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to take a bite~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated much, also I know this isn't very popular but suggestions would be vv nice... (^:

You stare at him waiting, excited and terrified. "Okay so..." he trailed off "There's more than one reason I'm so...distant. You see I remember things, lots of not so fun things. I had this buddy, Toriel funny as hell. Best audience I've ever had, well one day she didn't come to tell me any of her terribly amazing jokes. A few hours later a kid comes through, cutie pie. But there was somethin up, so I don't wanna go into great detail but long story short they killed E V E R Y O N E. But me of course. But uh, always Pap..." he forces a grin as you hold back a gasp. He was ready to continue "Whelp after awhile We fought, then I woke up from it like it was dream...here comes the part where everyone else gets weird. Toriels back thankfully and strangely asks me to watch over any humans that comes through, I don't like making promises but this woman's jokes made it hard for me to say 'no' to her. The same kid comes through, I'm ready to take them out when I remembered my promise." he took a break and that surprised more than anything he was talking about did. "Well, fuck now lil demon kid is back to get their ass handed to them again. But this time the kids, different. They're mute unlike the other one, and as sweet as they could be. Pap clung to that kid, everyone did. So the day we found em face down in the snow was the day the underground changed. Toriel disappeared, Asgore locked himself away. Without the royal guard Undyne really didn't have anything, especially her best friend who's blood was scattered around Snowdin. Paps wouldn't leave his room often, broke my nonexistent heart... Literally everyone changed, and now no one wants to even look at a human." you give a patient smile, "There goes my plan to fit in somewhere..." you sigh. "So what I'm gathering is, you ether time travel or have fucked up vivid dreams and I'm underground with a bunch of mourning monsters who'd kill me as soon as they got the chance?" he grinned "You got it, pet!". You sigh once more and just stare at him. What could you say? 'That shits too complicated, and about the timeline thing'. You thought to yourself 'would this just reset too!?'. You were lost in thought, great now you're worried sick. Sans must've noticed because he rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of your hand. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm on your side. That means absolutely nothing's gonna hurt you. Not on my watch kiddo..." his words made you blush slightly and you wrapped him up in a big hug. He gave your back a few pats, you kept imagining how much it hurt him to see his brother die. You began to shiver at the thought, 'Pap? Like sweet innocent all around amazing Pap?' you thought to yourself. "I don't think I could live without Papyrus to be honest" you covered your mouth, you did NOT mean to say that out loud. The white pin pricks that were normally in his eye sockets disappeared, "I wouldn't call what I did living, I just went through the motions...and hell, I loved every moment I got to spend ripping that kid to shreds..." his grin widened. "U-Uh okay enough of that, lets just not talk about that... P-Please?" he shook his head as if he was regaining his senses and gave you a troubled smile. "Alright, kid." his emphasis on the word 'kid' sent chills up your spin once more. He looked like his normal lazy self again, "Whelp I'm gonna retire, pet. G'night see you in the morning." you frowned but let him make his way to  his room. You made yourself comfortable so the thoughts plaguing your mind might be more forgiving, you fell asleep after an hour of thinking.  
-  
~Sans pov~  
Y/n was standing in front of him with a devilish grin on her face. He couldn't tell if he wanted to hurt you for killing Papyrus, or just that he wanted to because seeing you scared of him was too damn hot. You lunge at him with a knife but he dodges quickly and lifts you off the ground, the whimpering sound you make only fuels his desires. He lets you go just so you could entertain him. "C'mon kiddo, give Sansy a hug" *Sans is sparing you*. You run towards him and hug him, in that moment a bone plunges right through your chest. The terrified scream you made caused a wide grin to appear on his face, a glowing blue tongue peaked out of his mouth to lick off the closest blood splatter. Sans woke up covered in sweat, 'I really am a freak, aren't I?' he thought.  
-  
You wake up to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Sans. Nervous Sans at that, 'eyes' darting across the room frantically. "Hello there~" you say in a flirty tone just to get a reaction out of him. You expected a sarcastic comeback but you were only greeted with a very very blushy Sans. He examined you, it was very obvious he was looking over every inch of you. "See something you like?" you joked, "Y-Yep" he choked out. His unexpected response caused you to blush wildly


	9. SORRY (update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update×××

Yo lovelies, so I'm having some writers block surprisingly due to the amount Ive been reading. Don't worry I'm still writing the story (I'm actually half way through the chapter) BUT I think I may need to take a short break on this one in particular. I've been reading very very sinful things that I told myself when I first came into the Undertale fandom that I'd make sure to tip toe around that certain ship. But, whelp I kinda stumbled upon it anyway. Of course I'm talking about 'fontcest' (kill me) so if I happen to write a short story on that don't hate me too too much it'll cure the blockage. Im also probably not going to limit myself to just Undertale stories, maybe some Game grumps fanfiction in the future. So that concludes my apology plus my sinful confession. Lol ops...

 

~Bye~


End file.
